2017 Mid-Atlantic tornado outbreak
The 2017 Mid-Atlantic tornado outbreak was a tornado outbreak that took place in the Mid-Atlantic and Southeastern United States. The outbreak has killed a confirmed 14 people at the moment, and injured hundreds more. __TOC__ 'Meteorological Synopsis' 'Confirmed tornadoes' *All ratings are preliminary. Surveys are being be conducted, which may reveal the presence of additional tornadoes and higher damage than initially assigned. 'Notable tornadoes' 'Delight–Toluca–Vale–Duan, North Carolina' At 2:08 p.m. EDT (1908 UTC), a tornado touched down along W North Carolina State Road 10 in western Cleveland County (north of Delight). Initially, the tornado was weak, damaging roofs and trees. The tornado intensified as it moved through areas in and around southern Toluca, destroying a mobile homes and tearing the roofs off of several frame homes. Further northeast, the tornado intensified further to EF3 strength as it tore through several nearby subdivisions, heavily damaging or destroying numerous homes and mobile homes, as well as several large storage units and barns, killing one person in the area. The tornado widened and weakened back to EF2 strength as it crossed Zur Leonard Rd, completely destroying several mobile homes and outbuildings in that area. Numerous trees were downed in the vicinity as well. The tornado maintained EF2 strength as it passed through the Vale area, destroying numerous mobile homes and tearing roofs off of frame homes. The tornado regained EF3 intensity as it moved through Jacobs Fork, and a few homes along the Hickory Lincolnton Highway sustained a direct hit from the tornado in this area, with 7 homes completely destroyed. There, one person was killed and six others were injured, two critically. A church south of the destroyed homes was left with one collapsed external wall. Just to the northeast, the large stovepipe tornado intensified further into a violent EF4. Many trees along the path were denuded and debarked or lofted considerable distances, one of which was found with a car wrapped around it. Several relatively new homes in this area were swept completely away, one with only the slab foundation remaining and much of the debris blown to the northeast. Pavement was partially scoured from roads in this area. The tornado maintained EF4 strength as it plowed through a nearby field containing hundreds of solar panels, destroying many of them and leaving behind a pronounced swath of ground scouring. The tornado then weakened back to EF2 strength as it crossed Rone Jones Road, entering an area filled with businesses. Several vehicles were impacted, resulting in a fatality and several injuries. The McCreary Modern building suffered mixed EF1-EF2 damage, and a nearby home had its roof torn off. The tornado then moved into a large housing addition just northeast of this area. A final brief instance of EF3 damage was noted as a home was left with only interior walls standing; while a neighboring home, several other nearby outbuildings and a barn were damaged to a lesser degree. Further to the northeast, the tornado tore the roof off many houses at EF2 strength, inflicting a final fatality. The tornado later dissipated at 2:46 p.m. EDT (1946 UTC) about 3 miles (4.8 km) southeast of Newton, after causing some additional minor tree damage and striking multiple large barns along Columbine Dr. During its 38-minute track, the tornado attained EF4 intensity and remained on the ground for approximately 28 miles (45.1 km). Category:Outbreaks